Toppling a Titan
A New Challenger Approaches The sun set upon the Crow,'s Nest hidden deep in the pockets of its world, glistening from brick to brick, showing off it's beautiful structure and statues, but what was shining even brighter was the riches that stood inside, and not only the stolen ones. Many mages lined the walls of the building, the guild hall bustling with action as they picked up missions and mingled with their fellow guild mates, plotting their next capers. One mage in particular had a big mission to plan, and he couldn't do it on his own. An ebony-skinned mage waltzed into the guildhall, the doorway behind him showing a small glimpse of what seemed to be a beautiful meadow, definitely not what would be on the outside of the guildhall. He dropped a key deep into his pocket and dusted off his shirt, looking around the hall, in search of two specific mages. Soon his gaze was locked onto a tall ebony man, accompanied by another fellow mage of fair skin and a younger girl of the same dark complexion, drawing his attention and his presence. "Hello! Are you Bastian, Uriel, and Amaya!" The man exclaimed in a polite and gentle tone, his eyes creasing due to his smile. "That depends...who's asking?" Amaya questioned, her eyebrow raising slightly as this unknown figure approached her and her comrades. "Be nice to the newbies." Bastian said as he patted Amaya's head with a slight chuckle. For some reason, the old crane had a habit of sticking the hatchlings on Team Feather. Some said it was because the three of them tended to be the most destructive. Sure, the Three Crows were the greatest thieves in Ishgar. And the other teams success rarely ended in public reporting. But what's the point of a guild without infamy?! They're doing Crow Feet a feather either way. "So you're the new kid. Welcome. Are ya ready for the first mission?" "To answer in place of pint-size over there, yes, we are them. I'm Uriel. Welcome to the flock," Uriel greeted kindly as the recruit approached. "Be ready, it isn't all treasure and sunshine, most of these missions mean we have to deal with others of similar interests of our own. That or they are defending it. Sometimes they just don't like us, really depends on the day I guess." Uriel looked the recruit over quickly. "So before we head out, tell us about yourself. I've only heard a few things in passing." "Nice to meet you Bastian, Uriel, Amaya!" Azarias took a small bow before taking a seat, as to address the trio directly. "I appreciate your warm welcomes, not all thieves are as polite as you three. Azarias remarked before going on. "As for myself, I wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise that is getting to know me, now would I?" Azarias spoke in a charming and polite tone, his dismissal of the question may have seemed a bit odd, but in their field and the way he handled it wouldn't raise any brows. Amaya cocked her fist back, launching it at the back of Uriel's head. "Call me pint-sized again! I'll stick my foot where the sun doesn't shine!" Amaya barked, her fist pumped in front of her.